A Night Out
by CharlieBoneFan
Summary: Touko is out for a night of fun. She spends it with a tea-green haired man. How will it turn out? Ferriswheelshipping One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

It was a night full of life. The music was blaring and an array of different colored lights flashed across the room. People from different cities or towns mingled or danced the night away. But what else was there to expect when at a night club especially here in Nimbasa City?

Touko looked around the room. Her eyes scanned the masses. She eyed the people on the dance floor with envy. This was the first night in a long time that she got to go out and do something fun and exciting, and she wanted to dance.

Not having anything better to do at the moment, Touko walked over to the bar and sat down. She waved the bartender down and politely asked for a glass of water. She was never much of a drinker. After a couple minutes of sipping her drink, Touko decided to try and find a dance partner. But no sooner did she spin the bar stool around did she see a man with long tea-green hair making his way towards her. He was wearing a black button down shirt along with a pair of tan khakis. Touko couldn't help but glance down at her own outfit and make a face. He looked so handsome and she felt average in her black blouse and white skinny jeans.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?" the man said as he held out his hand for Touko to grab. Touko flashed the man a smile and placed her hand in his.

"Of course" she said. The man's eyes sparkled with mirth like there was some kind of untold secret between the two that he just remembered.

Touko and the man pushed through the crowd until they were on the dance floor. Touko smiled as she put her hands above her head and started to sway her hips to the music. The man stared at her with wide eyes before smirking. He stepped closer to the fiery brunette and placed his hands on her hips.

It wasn't long before the song they were listening to changed. The new song was louder and had a more up-beat tempo than the one before. Touko tilted her head up to look at her dance partner. She gave him a toothy smile to show him this was the kind of song she wanted to hear. A minute into the song left Touko and the tea-green haired man grinding against each other, not unlike the other couples around them.

As the night went on and songs played one after another, Touko tapped her dance partner on the shoulder. "N, let's take a break" she said as she grabbed his arm and led him over to the bar. "I'm going to go to the restroom real quick. I'll be back" she said before making her way through the crowd. Touko entered the ladies room and quickly went to the bathroom and washed her hands. She used a paper towel to wipe some sweat off her chest and face before leaving.

As N waited for Touko to come back, a girl sat down at the bar next to him. "Hi, want to dance?" the girl said cheerfully. N chuckled nervously. "No thank you" he said as he ran a hand through his hair. The girl's smile left her face as she saw N's left hand as it slid through his long hair.

"Oh, okay" she said weakly. "I'm sorry for asking when I can see you are with someone."

"Oh, I—" N attempted to say but stopped once the girl quickly retreated. Touko appeared a minute later.

"Sorry I took so long" Touko said apologetically.

"No problem, you didn't take that long" N said as he looked to the side, not quite meeting the brunette's eye.

Touko smiled in relief, not noticing her dance partner's weird behavior. They both ordered their respective drinks before starting to talk. Their conversation went on for about an hour before Touko was ready to dance some more. Refreshed and hydrated, Touko grabbed her partner and dragged him back to the dance floor. More dancing and grinding occurred between the two before N whispered down into her ear, "How about we leave this place, my dear?"

Touko's eyes widened in surprise. After getting over her shock, she placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him down. She kissed him deeply before responding with, "Let's go." Touko was whisked away and led out of the club. "So N, do you want me to provide the transportation, or are you going to?"

"The gentleman always provides for the lady" N said sweetly. Touko shook her head in amusement as N summoned a Reshiram. He climbed onto the dragon's back first before holding a hand out for Touko to help her on. Once she was settled behind him and had her hands wrapped around his waist, they took off.

It wasn't long before they landed in front of a house. N recalled his friend back into its Poké Ball. As soon as the Pokémon was in its containment device, N spun around and pinned Touko to the door of the house. He kissed her repeatedly and deeply as he fumbled around for his keys. He pulled away from Touko and gave her a triumphant smile as he inserted the key into the lock. The door was opened as soon as possible and closed a second later. N pushed Touko against the wall as she moaned into their kiss. N's hands moved from Touko's hips to her thighs then back up again.

Neither one could really see the other or their surroundings since it was really dark, but it didn't matter. Touko pulled on N's shirt to get him closer. As she began to unbutton his shirt, she tried to pull him one direction, but he pushed against her to go the opposite way.

"The bedroom…this way" he rasped in her ear as he put his hands on the back of her thighs to lift her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began kissing down his neck. They bumped against a few family photos on the wall but had no trouble afterwards.

The two landed on the bed in a flurry of limbs as the practically ripped the clothing from one another's bodies. Not too long after, both of them were spent from making love, and they fell asleep.

It was morning by the time N woke up and looked around the room. He glanced down at the bed beside him to see chocolate locks poking out from under the covers. He smiled and grabbed a strand of hair to rub between his fingers.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at his door. N looked frantically at the clock then at the girl beside him. He could hear the front door opening.

"N?" a feminine voice called out.

"Arceus!" N whispered harshly. "Oh, no, no, no." N clamped a hand down on Touko's bare shoulder and shook her vigorously. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Daddy!"

"Ahhhhhh!" N said silently screamed as he grabbed Touko and pulled her into a sitting position. N jumped out of the bed and quickly yanked on his boxers. He yanked open a dresser drawer and took some gray sweatpants out. Those were put on as well. Touko yawned and looked at N with a questioning look.

"What is it?" she said sleepily.

"Put some clothes on!" N said quietly but frantically as he threw Touko her underwear and his button up shirt. Touko didn't say anything as she stood up slowly to put on the articles of clothing he gave her. The shirt thankfully reached mid-thigh. "Stay right here!" N commanded before running out of the bedroom.

"Daddy!" a little girl shouted in greeting as N came into view. N swiftly went over to the woman holding the girl's hand and kissed her on the cheek. He then bent down and picked up the girl and balanced her on his hip.

"Daddy didn't think you would be back so early" N said lowly. He glanced down at the silent little boy, who was two years younger than his sister. The little boy glanced up at his father and waved. N sighed and grabbed the boy's hand.

"What's going on?"

All eyes turned to the brunette that entered the room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Touko?" the female said in shock. Touko's eyes widened in surprise as she eyed N holding a little girl on his hip and a little boy's hand with his free hand. Her gaze went back to the other woman who was eye balling her up and down and up and down. Her gaze was questioning.

"Oh. Oh" Touko said in realization as a blush spread across her face. She tried to pull N's shirt a little lower to cover more skin.

"Mommy!" the little boy and girl shouted at the same time. Touko waved at the children in greeting.

"Concordia! You're embarrassing my wife" N said with a smile on his face. N kissed his daughter's cheek and carried her over to Touko with the boy following behind. Touko repeated the action and kissed N on the cheek along with her daughter. She bent down and picked up her little boy and did the same with him.

"I didn't think you'd be home" Concordia said. "I thought you had a battle scheduled at the league."

"It got cancelled yesterday after you left with the kids, so N and I decided to go to a night club" Touko said in embarrassment. "We figured since you already offered to babysit why not go clubbing together since I would be home and without the kids."

Concordia sighed, but she had a smile on her face. "It wouldn't have mattered to me what you were doing. I love spending time with those two" Concordia said as she gestured to her niece and nephew. "Anthea can get a little frustrated with them at times though." All the adults laughed. "Sorry but I can't stay to talk. I have to go. Bye."

"Bye!" the family shouted.

"Now, who wants breakfast?" Touko asked with a smile. The two little ones raised their hands. Touko shook her head at N as he raised a hand also. He just smiled and leaned down to kiss Touko on the lips. Touko hummed in happiness at his action.

"Ewww!" the little girl said as she covered her eyes with her little hands. The boy just looked on in awe. N and Touko just chuckled at their children's reactions.

* * *

 **A/N: Bam! Did you suspect they were married or not? Please tell me in a review because after my sister edited the story, she was speechless. She struggled with her words and couldn't put her thoughts together on what was going on until she read the end. I'd love to know what you thought.**


End file.
